


A Seashell by the Seashore

by AgentCarter15



Series: FitzSimmons Collection [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Post-Canon, aos season 3 finale spoilers, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 11:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7049524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentCarter15/pseuds/AgentCarter15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had a sudden urge to write FitzSimmons taking that trip to the Seychelles, with a bit of a surprise. Companion to <a href="http://leosimmvns.tumblr.com/post/145217288219/aos-aesthetics-fitzsimmons-seychelles-proposal">this post</a> on tumblr. Mostly canon compliant, I'm just making up my own story for what happened after that finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Seashell by the Seashore

Jenna finished changing out of her bathing suit and flopped back onto the bed with a sigh, a contented smile hovering on her lips. Snorkeling with Fitz had been _divine_ , never had she seen so many species of marine life in one spot before. She closed her eyes and pictured it all in her head again, giggling when she remembered Fitz flailing in panic when a fish brushed against his arm once.

 

 

After a few minutes of rest, she sat up slowly and looked at the night stand, smiling at the picture sitting there. The laughing faces of herself, Fitz, and Daisy smiled back at her out of the little picture frame. It was just a quick selfie taken without much thought, but now it meant so much to her. Looking at it now, Jemma was hit with a wave of nostalgia for those simpler times nearly six months ago. Still, Jemma was grateful she and Fitz got the opportunity to get away from it all for a little while. A week ago, Fitz had suddenly sprung the news to her that he had booked the two of them a trip to the Seychelles, and that they were leaving in two days. Jemma had been stunned, to say the least, but ecstatic. Seven blissful days on the beach, in a lovely cottage on a tropical island, with the man she loved more than the universe itself. Pure paradise.

 

But with the fifth day coming to a close, and only one proper day left, Jemma felt a little sad. Of course, she was looking forward to going back, to helping in the search for Daisy, but the past five days of just her and Fitz had been heavenly.

 

Jemma was suddenly pulled from her thoughts by Fitz's voice, floating up to her through the open window.

 

"Jemma!! Could you come here, please?" Jemma frowned slightly at his request before answering.

 

"I'll be right there, Fitz!" She stood up slowly and slipped her sandals on, frowning at herself in the mirror as she passed it. There had been something...different in Fitz's voice just then. In fact, Fitz had been acting strange the majority of the day, even more so when they got back from snorkeling that evening. Sure, Fitz was always a bit of a bumbling ball of nerves, especially when it came to their relationship, but today had seemed extensive even for him. With a newfound worry bubbling in her stomach, Jemma headed downstairs.

 

 

 

As he waited for her to come out, Fitz was more anxious than he had ever been in his life. He paced back and forth in the sand, mumbling under his breath. He froze as he heard the front door to their cabin open, and Jemma's voice call out.

 

"Fitz? Where are you?"

 

"Stay there, Jemma! I'll be right there." He raced around from the side of the cottage to the beachfront, nearly skidding to a halt in front of Jemma. She shrieked in surprise before bursting into laughter at the look on his face. He smiled briefly, mind still on what he needed to say. He quickly thrust his hand out to her. "Here, put this on," he said breathlessly. Jemma looked down at the bandana in his hand before raising her eyebrows at him in confusion.

 

"Excuse me?" Fitz cracked a smile at the tone of her voice.

 

"Come on, it's just for a second. I wanna show you something, but it's a surprise. Please?" he added, pulling what he hoped were his best puppy dog eyes. They must have worked, because Jemma immediately smiled and took the bandana.

 

"Oh alright, but if you make me fall, or crash into something, I'll kill you!" she threatened mockingly, and Fitz threw up a mock salute.

 

"Yes ma'am!" With another giggle, Jemma placed the bandana over her eyes and turned her back so Fitz could tie it. When he finished, he turned her to face him again, making sure it was covering her eyes properly. "Alright, can you see anything?" Jemma responded with a quick shake of her head, and Fitz nodded in satisfaction. With his stomach bubbling and churning with...well butterflies seemed to gentle a word, more like stampeding rhinos, he carefully led her around the side of the cabin to where he had his masterpiece set up. He was quite proud of it, actually. As a scientist used to working with machines, creativity had never been his strong point. Yet he felt he had succeeded quite beautifully with this. He only hoped Jemma agreed. Now his speech, on the other hand, would be another matter entirely.

 

 

 

As they came to a stop, Jemma spoke hesitantly.

 

"Fitz, what's..." She trailed off, speechless, as Fitz let the blindfold fall from her eyes, revealing the magnificent, breathtaking scene before her. Jemma couldn't breathe. Six months ago she'd told Fitz she was going to do something with him that would take his breath away, but it appeared as if Fitz was in fact the one who took her breath away. Before her was a table and chairs, covered in white lace and fairy lights and candles, things she never thought Fitz would think of. But the most beautiful and astonishing things were in the sand in front of the table. Outlined in the growing dusk by dozens of candles was a heart, and two words. Words Jemma never thought she'd see, words that never crossed her mind until these past couple years.

 

She didn't know how long she would've stayed frozen in place if Fitz hadn't whispered her name. She turned quickly to see him dropping to one knee, a large seashell in his hand. The weight of the moment didn't truly sink in until he opened the shell, revealing a beautiful diamond ring inside. Jemma quickly placed a hand over her mouth, her breath returning in gasps. She watched as Fitz swallowed audibly, nearly forgetting his words as he saw tears already in her eyes. She pulled her hand away and smiled at him, and Fitz relaxed a little, just a little. He took a deep breath and jumped in.

 

"Jemma. I know we've known each other for years, and I know it's been a rough road, and we've had some good times and so many bad times, but through it all you've been right beside me. And I know this part of our relationship is so new that this may seem weird by some standards, but I feel like really we've been at this point all along, it just took us too long to realize it. And so I don't want to wait anymore. I don't want to go another second without you always by my side." Fitz stopped briefly to take a breath before continuing, his voice trembling over the last few words. "So, Jemma Simmons, my Simmons, will you stand by my side for the rest of my life? Will you marry me?" As he whispered those last four words, it was as if every muscle in his body froze, anticipating what came next.

 

Jemma stared down at him, his sandy hair still wet from the ocean, his blue eyes sparkling with emotion and love, and she knew she wouldn't have been able to say no even if she wanted to. She broke into a grin, nearly shouting at him in reply.

 

"Yes!! Yes, of course, Fitz. Yes, I will marry you," she said as tears began to pour down her cheeks. Fitz broke into a grin, and he stood up quickly. He was so happy he nearly dropped the ring as he took it out of the seashell, and Jemma stifled a giggle as he slowly took her left hand in his. They both grew extremely quiet, and he looked up at her as he slowly slid the ring onto her finger. Jemma looked down at their hands, the ring now sparkling in the candlelight, and never in her life had she felt more at peace. She quickly pulled Fitz in for a kiss, and he let out an _umph_ as he was suddenly kissed. He quickly relaxed, grinning into the kiss.

 

After pulling away breathlessly, the two grinned shyly at each other, suddenly struck buy the reality of their situation. It was Fitz who voiced their thoughts out loud.

 

"We're engaged," he breathed in shock, and Jemma laughed happily.

 

"Yes we are, Fitz. And I've never been so happy in my life." He grinned at her, giving her another quick kiss on the lips.

 

"Neither have I." He took her hand in his, his fingers running over the ring on hers. "Come on, there's some tea and snacks on the table. The tea should still be warm, I had it in a thermos." Jemma smiled softly and let him lead her to the table. She watched him as he poured their tea.

 

 _He's my fiancee_ , she thought happily, glancing down at the ring on her hand again. Who knew Fitz had such wonderful taste in jewelry?

 

 

 

They sat there far into the night, laughing and talking, sometimes just enjoying each other's company in silence. Because that was the beauty of their relationship. They knew each other so well they didn't have to speak to communicate. To each of them, the other felt more familiar than their own thoughts. And they knew that this night would never leave either of their thoughts as long as they lived.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to theskyequake (fitzsimmvns on tumblr) for beta-ing this for me!!


End file.
